Foolish Fool
by Icypixie
Summary: Franziska is supposed to pick up evidence, but a certain troublemaker is  thrown into the mix.


How had I ended up in this situation?

Edgeworth was supposed to be in his office. Edgeworth was supposed to be giving me evidence for my trial. I wasn't supposed to run into this fool.

"FRANZY!" Yelled the annoying voice of Larry Butz. "What are you doing here?"

I breathed a sigh and rubbed my temple to sooth the headache that was forming at the back of my skull. "Miles was going to return some evidence that he was holding for me. Do you know where he is?"

"Edgey? He left in hurry right after I got here,"

_No surprise there. _

"He said he was going somewhere,...nope, can't remember."

_This man is completely useless. I'll get no where talking to him. _

"Then I will be leaving as well, tell Miles that I require my evidence post-haste."

I turned on my heel, prepared to give Edgeworth a severe taste of my whip for leaving me with this bafoon, but Larry quickly ran in front of me blocked the door.

Would this irritating fool ever cease to drive me up a wall? I raised my whip to give him a good smack for his trouble, but he raised his hands and gave me his standard, idiotic grin.

"Edgey did say he'd be right back, so why don't you just stay here and wait?"

"Because that would require being in the same room as you for any amount of time." I stated cooly, crossing my arms and gripping the fabric of my sleeve.

"Oh come on, Franzy. You know that you can't resist me." Larry's grin spread even wider and he stepped closer.

I really dispise that nickname, yet he continues to use it no matter how many times I threaten him with my whip

"My name is Franziska von Karma, and you will treat me with the respect that I deserve." I gipped the brown leather of my whip and snapped it tight. "If you don't you will surely regret it."

"Alright then, Franziska. Why is Edgey holding your evidedince for you anyway?"

"I had to be away for some time and Miles agreed to hold it until I got back. But why are you here, other than to cause trouble for all aroud you?"

"I came here to see if Edgey wanted to come to my next Steel Samari show. I've got tickets and backstage passes for my friends."

_How anyone could stand to be this man's friend is beyond me._

"...how about it, Franzy?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, coming back from my thoughts.

"I asked if you'd like to go to the show."

I chuckled slightly. "What would possibly make you think that I would go to something like that?"

"Cause I'll be there, and It'll be fun."

"You being there is precicely-"

But I was cut off, by Larry placing his hands on my shoulders and pressing his lips against mine.

I couldn't even move, no matter how much I wanted to take my whip and draw his blood with it. It felt strange, so different, yet welcoming and warm. I couldn't focus on anything but him. Soon, he pulled away and smiled his idiotic grin. He pressed two tickets into my hand and turned, walking towards the door. As he opened it, he looked back and smiled at me again.

"Hope to see you at the show Franzy."

Just as Larry walked out, Miles came walking back into his office, a stack of files under one arm.

"Ah, Franziska." He said, placing his files on his desk and picking up a few evidence bags. "Come to collect these, I see."

I barely heard him over the pouding in my head. Had that just actually happened? Was I having some sort of nightmare?

"Franziska?" Edgeworth asked, his face showing concern.

I looked up at him and saw the evidence bags in his hands. "Ah, yes. Thank-you." I took the bags from his hand and placed them in my bag.

"I saw Larry leave. I'm sorry that you had to deal with him."

I nodded and placed the tickets on his desk.

"He came to give you these. He said he was doing another Steel Samarai show."

With that I turned on my heal and left the office as quickly as possible. Once in the hallway, I leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. My face was burning red, and my breathing more labored. I ran a finger over my lips, still feeling his kiss.

There was no way in hell that I could focus on my trial.


End file.
